Dejaría todo por que te quedaras
by Jessi Weasley
Summary: *Capítulo 4 listo*Hola, soy yo Jessi Weasley con una historia nueva. Va sobre Ron y Hermione. [Terminada]
1. Pelea

_*Dejaría todo por que te quedaras*_

**_*Chayanne* _**
    
    _He intentado casi todo para_
    
    _convencerte_
    
    _Mientras el mundo se_
    
    _derrumba todo aquí a mis pies_
    
    _Mientras aprendo de esta_
    
    _soledad que desconozco_
    
    _Me vuelvo a preguntar quizás_
    
    _si sobreviviré_
    
    _Era una tranquila noche, pero en la casa del matrimonio Weasley no todo estaba tan tranquilo._
    
    _-¡Hermione te juro que fue ella!- Dijo Ron_
    
    _-¡Lavender es mi amiga!- Dijo Hermione_
    
    _-¡Y yo soy tu marido! ¡No quemes la foto de la boda!- Decía Ron_
    
    _-¡Yo creo a mis amigas, y hago lo que me da la gana! ¡Igual que tu!- Dijo Hermione._
    
    _-¡Pues tu amiga me utilizo! ¡Y te ah engañado!- Dijo Ron_
    
    _-¡Me marcho! ¡Estoy harta de ti Ronald Weasley! ¡Me voy de esta casa!- Decía Hermione cogiendo la maleta en un brazo y al bebé pelirrojo en otra.-_
    
    _-¿Por qué crees que te voy a engañar si te tengo a ti?¡Si tuviera 40 sería otra cosa pero solo tienes 20! ¡Y tu eres mil veces más guapa que Lavender!- Dijo Ron_
    
    _-No estoy para tus bromas me has hecho mucho daño. Con tus halagos no vas a conseguir que me quede.- Dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta._
    
    _Porque sin ti me queda la_
    
    _conciencia helada y vacía_
    
    _Porque sin ti me he dado_
    
    _cuenta amor que no renaceré_
    
    _Porque he ido más allá del_
    
    _limite de la desolación_
    
    _Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi_
    
    _alma ya no tienen conexión_
    
    _Y te juro que..._
    
    _-¡Por favor Hermione!- Dijo Ron tirandose al suelo con las manos como rezando- ¡No me dejes! ¡Te necesito!- Decía Ron_
    
    _-Ya es demasiado tarde Ron, lo que hiciste me partió el corazón. Piensa, si no lo hubieras hecho aún seguiríamos siendo una pareja feliz, con una niña de 2 meses. ¡Pero no! El fastidia todo Weasley lo tuvo que j _ _ _ r.- Dijo Hermione_
    
    _Lo dejaría todo porque_
    
    _te quedaras_
    
    _Mi credo mi pasado mi religión_
    
    _Después de todo estás_
    
    _rompiendo nuestros lazos_
    
    _Y dejas en pedazos este_
    
    _corazón_
    
    _Mi piel también la dejaría, mi_
    
    _nombre, mi fuerza_
    
    _Hasta mí propia vida_
    
    _Y qué más da perder_
    
    _Si te llevas del todo mi fe_
    
    _Qué no dejaría._
    
    _-Hermione, tu sabes que yo nunca te traicionaría. Yo te quiero más que a la vida misma. ¡Por qué lo iba a romper todo por una simple p_ _ a _
    
    _-Si, ¿por qué? Eso es lo que me pregunto. No digas que no lo hiciste porque todo el mundo te vio. ¡Yo te creo más a ti que a Lavender pero todo el mundo te vio Ronald! ¡Y me duele! ¡No soy una cualquiera sin sentimiento!-Dijo Hermione._
    
    _-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Que puedo hacer Dios! ¡Que puedo hacer Hermione! ¡Que puedo hacer para que me comprendas?_
    
    _-Lo único que puedes hacer es apartarte de la puerta y dejarme marchar. Vendré el Viernes a por el resto de mis cosas._
    
    _-Bueno. No queda más remedio. Adiós Hermione.- Dijo Ron_
    
    _Entonces Hermione abrió la puerta y se fue._
    
    _Duelen más tus cosas buenas_
    
    _cuando estás ausente_
    
    _Yo sé que es demasiado tarde_
    
    _para remediar_
    
    _No me queda bien valerme de_
    
    _diez mil excusas_
    
    _Cuando definitivamente sé que_
    
    _ahora te vas_
    
    _+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_
    
    _Lo siento. Estaba escuchando la canción, y se me ocurrió esto. Tranquilos, hay próximo capítulo. ¿O próximos? Ya veremos. _
    
    _A lo mejor acaba bien o a lo mejor mal. Tranquilos que yo soy un ángel, no soy mala ^_^. Jeje. Da igual. Review._


	2. Pensamientos

**_Dejaría todo por que te quedaras_**

****_      *__Chayanne*_

_*Capitulo 2. Pensamientos*_

Cuando Hermione se fue, Ron no estaba tan triste como lo debería de estar ¿por qué? Ahora te lo explicamos. ¿Te acuerdas cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo? ¿Y de esa circunferencia medio gruesa que tenía un diamante arriba? ¿La recuerdas?

_Pues esa era la razón, por eso Ron no estaba triste, porque ella no se había quitado el anillo de Boda. Si, había quemado la foto de esta última pero ella sabía como arreglarlo. Ella le creía, solo que estaba enfadada. Pero por otra parte la soledad estaba reinando en el mundo de Ron. Esperaba impaciente de que fuera el Viernes para poder verla otra ves. Para sentir su cuerpo, para poder besarla, para oír los llantos y las risas de Jenny (su hija), para provocarle a sus mujeres una sonrisa. Las quería más que a su vida, y quería volver a estar con ellas. _

_-¡En que estas pensando idiota! ¡Despierta!-Dijo una vos misteriosa y muy dulce y aguda._

_-¿Pero que pasa?- Dijo Ron adormecido._

_-¡Despierta! ¡Dormilón vago!- Dijo esa vos._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Quien habla?!!-Gritaba Ron muy asustado._

_-Levántate y mírate al espejo- Dijo esa vos._

_-Vale...-Dijo Ron con miedo._

_Ron se miró al espejo. En el apareció lo normal, un chico musculoso con bíceps y abdominales impresionantes, pelirrojo de 22 años. Pero en el espejo había algo más raro que su pelo despeinado de por las mañanas. Sobre su hombro, había una especie de personita chiquita con alas, de pelo rizado y que le llegaba por la espalda con una corona de flores y sandalias diminutas._

_-¿Pero quien eres tu?- Dijo Ron._

_-Por fin lo preguntas. Soy Jessica, dime Jessi o te muerdo, tu hadita mental-Dijo Jessi_

_-¿Mi hadita que?-Pregunto Ron._

_-Tu conciencia hada. Hombres... si te hubieras leído el libro que Hagrid mando para vacaciones en 6º curso sabrías perfectamente lo que soy.-Dijo la hadita mosqueada._

_-Te juro que si no fuera brujo, diría que estoy loco y me llevaría yo mismo obligatoriamente al psicólogo._

_-Vale. Ahora dúchate y vístete perezoso, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- Dijo Jessi_

_-¿Qué cosas?- Dijo Ron_

_-Pues, por ejemplo gastar un montón de pasta en flores y en macetas- Dijo Jessi_

_-Pero... ¿Para qué?- Pregunto Ron_

_-Para que Hermione vuelva contigo holgazán- Dijo Jessi_

_-¡No puedes parar de insultarme ni en una sola frase!- Dijo Ron_

_-No, tonto-Dijo Jessi_

_-¡Esta bien listilla! Ahora sal del baño, voy a bañarme-Dijo Ron_

_-Ok. Pero lo has dicho mal, es lista no listilla._

_*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* _

_Hola, ya estoy de vuelta con un capítulo de solo 413 palabras. Lo siento. Me sorprendí mucho ya que en menos de dos días y con un solo capítulo conseguí 10 review. ¡Gracias! a:_

_Maeda_Malfoy (Hermi Weasley14) : Intentaré seguir escribiendo así :p. Aquí te deje el segundo capítulo._

_A JeRu: Me alegro que te gustara. El bebé pelirrojo te da las gracias por llamarle bello jeje._

_A Megera: Tranquila, no pasa nada. No se lo que es concordancia pero me gusta saber la opinión de ustedes. Y no seré cruel por mucho tiempo más. Chao, también es mi pareja favorita._

_A Alba: Hay Alba, que vaguita eres, pero al final acabas haciéndolo todo amiga. _

_A Rupert Fan: Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leerlo._

_A Mione 17: Jeje. Me encanta dejar con intriga a la gente y es raro porque yo la odio. Bueno, gracias por tu review. Cuídate._

_A Natty Potter: Hola de nuevo Natty, me alegra que te gustara. ¡No seas mala con tu abuela! Siento que se haya muerto._

_A Melania Weasley: Claro que no tiene sentimiento loquita amiga...¡Era una pelea! XD. Me alegro que consideres a Ron guapo, no se ofendan pero el actor es feo para lo guapo que me imagino a Ron :p._

_A Clau: Me alegro que te gustara. Gracias por tu review y por animarme a seguir._

_         Adiós gente loca. Un saludo Jessi Weasley._

****__


	3. Ciudad hada

                    **_Dejaría todo por que te quedaras_**

_ *Capitulo 3*_

_ *Ciudad hada* _

_-¿Ya has terminado?- Dijo Jessi._

_-Un momento.- Dijo Ron_

_-¿Ya? Que lentos son los hombres...- Dijo Jessi_

_-Si. Vamos.- Dijo Ron saliendo del baño_

Aunque te vuelva a repetir que  
estoy muriendo día a día

-Perfecto. ¡A la floristería adivina!- Dijo Jessi.

Aparecieron en una rara floristería. Era grande olía bien y había todo tipo de plantas y flores.

-Esta es la floristería de las conciencias hadas. Si pequeñas. Suele pasar muchas veces lo que te a pasado a ti ¿sabes bobo?- Dijo Jessi.

-Ah. ¿Y que vamos a hacer para que vuelva?- Dijo Ron.

-¿Trajiste la tarjeta de identidad?- Dijo Jessi

-Si ¿por qué?- Dijo Ron

-Damela. Y no te daré explicaciones- Jessi sabía que Ron no se la iba a dar y entonces se la quito.

-Buenos días.-Dijo otra hada como Jessi pero con el pelo marrón y rizado en ves de rubio y rizado.

-¡Buenos días Elizabeth! ¿Ves a este bobo de hombre? Pues es Ronald Weasley, yo soy su conciencia. Aquí tienes su carné de identidad y la mía- Dijo Jessi entregándole la tarjera de identidad de Ron y la de ella que era mucho más pequeña con el chico asignado (Ron) etc.- Espera, se me olvidaba ¿Trajiste dinero?

-Si. Toma la cartera. No te extrañes, se que si no te la doy  me la vas a quitar ¬¬- Dijo Ron.

Jessi le quitó una moneda.-Toma.

-Perfecto. Ron perdónenos por haberle quitado dinero pero era la primera ves que entraba a nuestra ciudad y necesitábamos pruebas y una moneda, se lo hacemos a todos. Toma Jessi, toma Ron- Elizabeth les entrego sus tarjetas.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar las cosas ¿ok?- Dijo Jessi

-Ok.-Dijo Elizabeth

Aunque también estés  
muriendo tú no me perdonarás

-Mira. Coge esto. Rosas rojas... pétalos de rosas rojas...¡Claro!. Rosas rojas y pétalos de rosas rojas. Eso es lo fundamental. Ahora vamos a coger flores vivas, con raíz, en una maceta.-Dijo Jessi

-Esta bien.-Dijo Ron

Una ves terminaron en la floristería se dirigieron a una tienda de artesanía.

-¿Qué vamos a comprar aquí?- Dijo Ron

-Jarrones-Dijo Jessi

-Ah-Dijo Ron

-¡Hola Carla! Tenemos prisa. Ya sabes que somos nosotros. Mira mi carné solamente, es que solo vamos a comprar una cosa, y mientras mas rápido mejor.-Dijo Jessi.

-No esta permitido, pero como eres amiga mía, no pasara nada.-Dijo Carla- Coge lo que quieras.

-Gracias Carly-Dijo Jessi

-Aquí están los floreros. Estos son bonitos, estos elegimos.-Dijo Jessi- ¡Vamos! El tiempo pasa.

Aunque sin ti haya llegado  
al límite de la desolación

-¿Tenemos que ir a algún lugar ahora?- Dijo Ron

-No, solo a casa a prepararlo todo. Ya sabes... Transplantar las flores al jardín, esparcir los pétalos de rosa por la casa... buscar un CD de música que sirva... (tenía que ser romántica ^^) Poner las rosas en los jarrones... ¡Limpiar! Y... ¡Ya veremos!- Dijo Jessi.

-¡Pues vamos! ¡Hay mucho que hacer tozuda!- Dijo Ron.

-¡Eh! ¡Que yo soy la que se burla de ti perezoso!- Dijo Jessi y le empezó a dar con un paraguas.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

511 palabras. Eh escrito todo lo que eh podido. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Al menos a mi si ^^. Pronto el último capi. Snif El último será el siguiente, y es una pena porque me esta gustando. Pero eso es lo malo de los song-fic a los que se le pone el nombre :p. Bueno me despido. No puedo contestar los review por cuestión de "Deberes" pero los contestaré en el próximo capítulo. ¡Léanse "La Familia Krum" es mía y Ron y Hermione se quedarán juntos.


	4. Y vivieron Felices para siempre

                     **_Dejaría todo por que te quedaras_**

_                         *Capítulo 4*_

_                         *Y vivieron felices para siempre* _

Y mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma  
ya no tienen conexión

_Por fin era el ansiado Viernes de Ron. Todo era perfecto, la casa estaba limpia y ordenada, había pétalos de rosa por el suelo, la luz era medio apagada, la música era romántica, las flores estaban plantadas correctamente en el jardín, las rosas rojas en los perfectos floreros que habían comprado, la cena (hecha por Ron) estaba lista, la mesa preparada con la mejor vajilla, las servilletas preciosamente dobladas... ¡Todo era perfecto! Pero no había sido fácil, Ron llevaba desde el martes preparando las cosas._

_-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, lelo.-Dijo Jessi con una lagrimita "invisible" en la mejilla_

_-Que graciosa. ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si hago algo estúpido como siempre? ¿Y si meto la pata?-Dijo Ron._

_-Ronald... te diré una cosa. Ella se casó contigo. ¡Debe saber que vas a meter la pata en todo!-Dijo Jessi riéndose_

_-Ja, Ja-Dijo Ron sarcásticamente._

_-Me alegra que te parezca divertido ¬¬.-Dijo Jessi_

_-Me alegra que te alegres. Ahora ¿Qué me pongo?-Dijo Ron_

_-Pareces un niño. Pues un esmoquin.-Dijo Jessi_

_-¿Cuál de lo tres?-Dijo Ron._

_-El negro.-Dijo Jessi._

_-Tengo dos negros.-Dijo Ron_

_-¡Pues uno de los dos! ¡Es que  no tienes ni una pizca de cerebro?-Grito Jessi_

_-Vale... Vale... no hay que ponerse agresiva.-Dijo Ron_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Agresiva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Esto te parece agresiva?-Dijo Jessi_

_-No pero... ¡Quería fastidiarte!-Dijo Ron_

_-Ah... vale.-Dijo Jessi._

_-¡Su coche! ¡Esta aquí! Tienes que desaparecer!- Dijo Ron_

_-¡No me leas la mente! ¡Desaparecion and aparecium ciudad hada!-Dijo Jessi y desapareció._

Sigo muriéndome.  
Lo dejaría todo...

_Se escuchó abrir la puerta y Ron fue rápidamente a la cocina. Hermione no traía el bebé en la mano. Seguramente lo había dejado con los padres._

_-¿Ron...?-Dijo Hermione que estaba atónita por la música, como estaba la luz y los pétalos (¡si de rosas! ¿cuántas veces quieren que lo ponga? XD) _

_Ella llegó a la cocina, pero Ron no estaba. Se sentó en una de las sillas aún con los ojos como platos O_O ._

_-Oye Ron... se que estas aquí... Y quiero disculparme por lo del otro día... Me enfadé mucho por una tontería... solo fue un beso después de todo. Y mucha gente me contó que después tu la empujastes. Y toda la culpa fue mía. No te creí y ahora no querrás perdonarme.-Dijo Hermione mientras se le caía una lagrima._

_De repente alguien le tocó la mejilla donde tenía esa lagrima (Sorry por repetir la palabra) _

_-La culpa no fue tulla... Y... si no quisiera perdonarte no montaría todo esto...-Dijo Ron_

_-Pensé que esperabas a alguien más.-Dijo Hermione._

_-¿Y para qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Para que me acuses de traición otra vez? :p.-Dijo Ron_

_-Siempre buscas las palabras adecuadas...-Dijo Hermione._

Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras  
Mi credo, mi pasado, mi religión  
Después de todo estás  
rompiendo nuestros lazos  
Y dejas en pedazos éste corazón

_-Es que me enseño la mejor.-Dijo Ron_

_-Ron, todo esto de la pelea es una estupidez.-Dijo Hermione_

_-Lo que intente decirte.-Dijo Ron_

_-Pero yo no te escuché.-Dijo Hermione_

_-Estabas enfadada.-Dijo Ron _

Mi piel también la dejaría,  
mi nombre, mi fuerza  
Hasta mi propia vida

_-Pero la culpa es mía.-Dijo Hermione._

_-No, es mía.-Dijo Ron_

_-¡No! ¡La culpa es de los dos! ¡Tu no le vas a dejar otra vez! ¿Me oistes? ¡Que no le pienso soportar ni un minuto más! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh......... esto....... ya me voy..........-Dijo Jessi apareciendo de repente_

_-¿Tu hadita mental?-Dijo Hermione_

_-Si señora.-Dijo Ron_

_-Entonces...-Dijo Hermione._

_-¿Novios otra vez?-Dijo Ron._

_-Claro mi amor.-Dijo y se dieron un tierno, romántico y apasionado (un beso mixto XD. Lo siento, ya no les molesto más) beso en los labios._

Y qué más da perder  
Si te llevas del todo mi fe  
Qué no dejaría

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

¿Les gusto? Porque ya se acabo. A mi... me ah gustado pero no se ustedes. 22 Review ¡Mi primer record! Ya salí del loquero magic ¡Por fin! Es que no me dejaban escribir por eso no lo había hecho XD. Bueno, para terminar les recomiendo unas historias.

"El Día Perfecto de San Valentín"  Por Jessi Weasley (yo) que lo eh arreglado y ahora esta todo ordenadito, sin faltas, con guiones, quien hablo etc. 

"Debate Frental" Por Natty Potter. Esta súper padre.

"La Familia Krum" Por Jessi Weasley. 10 capítulos y una introducción. Hay Ron y Hermione. Y  si les cae mal Viktor... igual que a mi... él no entra mucho en la historia.

"Tres años y... ¿un bebé?" Por Ireth  De Ron y Hermione también.

Y todas las de Rupert Fan que están de alucine XD.

Bueno un saludo Jessi Weasley la Cubana loca (Tengo un permiso para decir que estoy loca, ya no me pueden encerrar ^^)

             ¡Kisses! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Les quiero!


End file.
